A merchant that markets products online may, in addition to using its own website to sell products, rely on associate websites that refer consumers to its website. For example, an associate website may include a hyperlink to a particular product that is listed for sale on the website of the merchant. In turn, the merchant may provide the owner of the associate website with a commission for each consumer that is referred to the website of the merchant or a commission for each sale on the website of the merchant that resulted from a consumer referred by the associate website. However, while the use of the associate website as a marketing strategy may increase the sales revenues of the merchant, the merchant may nevertheless have limited information regarding the reason certain items featured on its website sell better than other similar items. While competitive price often dictate the number of sales of a certain item, other metrics that are not directly visible to the merchant may also have influenced the purchase decisions of consumers.